The Quiet Life
by sigrun1asatru
Summary: A sequel to The Long Road. Robin and Marian's lives after King Richard returns.
1. Chapter 1

The Quiet Life

This is a sequel to The Long Road although it can stand on its own. Robin and Marian's lives after King Richard has returned. Rated PG-13 although there will be a rated M chapter later.

Part 1

It had been eight years since Robin of Locksley had left England to fight in the crusades and three years since he had returned and became an outlaw. It had been a year since he and Marian had finally married.

King Richard had only returned a few months ago thus restoring Robin to his former status as the Earl of Huntingdon. Gisbourne and Sheriff Vaysey had last been seen leaving Nottingham with what possessions they could carry before the King arrived. No one expected to see them ever again.

The gang had settled quite nicely. Will and Djaq had moved into Locksley where Djaq served as its physician. Much and Eve were enjoying the comforts and Bonchurch. John and Allan had both been given positions in the castle.

It did not take Robin and Marian long to settle into a nice quiet life themselves although sometimes a little bit boring of one. Both discovered that after so many years of upheaval they quite liked boring. It was nice to not have the risk of death constantly hanging over them.

Their only responsibility now was looking after their village though that responsibility was lessening. The taxes had been reduced and now that Edward was again sheriff the people were no longer suffering as badly. Robin's days were filled with his duties as lord and mostly enjoying being with Marian without interruptions. Of course life still had its excitements though pleasant ones.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin walked through the village enjoying the warm spring day and the happiness he could see on his villagers faces. Yes, indeed life was good.

He was in a hurry to get home and see Marian. Strange how he managed without her for five years but now if he had to be away from her for more than a few hours it was near unbearable.

He walked into the manor surprised to find her waiting on him. She smiled before stepping into his arms and kissing him softly. When she pulled back she again smiled. "Take a walk with me?"

"Anything you wish. I'm happy so long as I get to be with you."

Marian just rolled her eyes at his romanticism before grabbing his hand and leading him out of the manor and to the hill overlooking the village.

When they made it to the top Robin waited for her to speak. He could tell there was something she wanted to tell him. After a few minutes he tired to waiting. He never had been a patient man. "What is it, Marian?"

She smiled at him trying her best to look innocent. "What is what?"

"I can tell you have something to say so out with it."

She smirked mischievously at him. "Oh, I think I will make you wait a bit longer."

"Marian."

Marian laughed inwardly at the exasperation in his voice. She then turned to face him and grabbed both of his hands. She really couldn't keep this in any longer. She didn't really know how to tell him though or what his reaction would be. "You know how I have not been feeling well lately?"

"Yes."

"I finally went to see Djaq to see what was wrong with me."

"And?" Every muscle in his body was tensed as worry overtook him. What if something was seriously wrong with her? He couldn't live without her. Forcing himself to think rationally and calm down he reasoned she seemed too happy for it to be bad news

"And would you rather that our first child were a boy or a girl?"

Robin froze shocked into silence. He tried to speak but couldn't force the words out. When he finally found his voice it still came out as a rather hoarse croak. "Are you telling me that you're … that I'm going to be…"

"A father yes."

Robin smiled broadly before picking her up and spinning her around causing her to laugh. "Robin, you are making me dizzy."

He immediately set her back down. "Sorry." He started kissing her over and over. "I love you and this makes me so happy"

"Good for a moment there you had me worried."

"I was just surprised. I already have more than any man deserves. Now this" He caressed her cheek. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

Marian laughed. "I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Come back inside then and rest. Please for me."

Sighing she gave in deciding to indulge him a bit. After all she had just given the poor man the shock of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

The next several months were interesting to say the least. Robin tended to be extremely protective of her which of course was extremely annoying to Marian. It took even less to make her angry now. Robin got used to her hurling things at him. He vacillated between amused, anxious, and vowing never to get her with child again.

Finally the day arrived. Robin was pacing back and forth downstairs with Will and Much trying to keep him from charging up the stairs. They both found his behavior rather amusing having recently went through this ordeal with their wives and it was funny seeing their onetime leader reduced to a nervous wreck.

Another of Marian's screams pierced the air and Robin headed for the stairs and managed to make it halfway up before being dragged back down by Will.

"You cannot go up there, Robin."

"But she sounds like she's dying."

"I am." Marian screamed from the other side of the bedroom door.

"She needs me"

Will started leading Robin back down the stairs. "Djaq is taking care of her and trust me you don't want to go in there."

They had made it back downstairs when Marian again screamed. "I hate you, Robin."

Robin walked over to the chair and slumped into it his head in his hands. "Oh God she really does hate me. I'll never touch her again I swear."

Will smiled and walked over putting a comforting hand on Robin's shoulder. "Yes you will and she will stop hating you as soon as the babe is born."

Much walked over to them laughing causing Robin to glare at him. "Sorry. Will is right though. You'll change your mind and so will she."

Djaq came downstairs informing Robin he could go see Marian now. He took the stairs two at a time in a hurry to see if his wife was alright. When he entered their bedchamber the sight that greeted him was so beautiful that it brought tears to him eyes.

Marian was propped up in bed holding the baby. Robin just stood in the doorway for a moment absorbing the sight. Marian looked up at him and smiled. "Come meet our son."

Robin walked over to the bed and sat down carefully beside her. He put one arm around her and the other around his son. Life had never seemed more perfect than it did in this moment. His voice was overcome with emotion. "He is beautiful." He kissed her temple. "I love you."

Marian leaned her head onto his shoulder. "I love you too. What do you think about naming our son after my father?"

"I think it is an excellent idea and I'm sure your father would be very honored." Old Sir Edward was ill again and thus unable to attend the birth of his first grandchild. "As soon as you feel up to it we will visit him." He looked back down at his son. "What do you think little man do you like your name?" Little Edward cooed happily causing both of his parents to laugh. "I guess that's a yes. As for you darling you need to rest."

"I am a little tired."

Robin took Edward from her and kissed her softly. She was asleep before he made it out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Marian stopped in the doorway of Edward's room and smiled. Robin was busy telling Edward and Sophia (who was 3) a story and the children were hanging on his every word. He was such a good father.

Sophia looked up and noticed her. "Mama, daddy is telling us about when he lived in the forest."

Marian laughed. "I can see that. It's way past both of your bedtimes."

Sophia started to pout. "But daddy hasn't finished the story yet."

Edward looked at her. "Please mother, can we finish the story" At five years old he felt that he was too grown up to call her mama anymore.

Robin looked at her his eyes twinkling. "Yes, please Marian."

Marian rolled her eyes. She really had no defense against them when they ganged up on her. "Alright." She walked over and kissed both children goodnight. She started to walk out of the room.

Robin grabbed her wrist and smirked at her. "Where's my kiss?"

Marian leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Later."

Every muscle in Robin's body tightened in anticipation especially when she stopped at the doorway and winked at him.

Robin finally managed to get both children to sleep. As much as he loved them they could be quite the handful at times. If he had Marian were half as much trouble as children he really pitied their parents. No wonder both their fathers had so many wrinkles at such an early age.

He shut his and Marian's bedchamber door and watched her as he striped down to his under shorts. He wouldn't have thought it possible but he loved her more everyday. She was such an amazing woman.

Marian finished combing her hair and walked over to him. She could feel his heartbeat speed up when she placed her hands on his chest. She felt the same anytime they were this close.

Robin wrapped one arm around her waist and reached up and caressed her cheek with his other hand. "You are so beautiful."

Marian laughed. "Please, Robin. I am no longer a young girl and have had two children so I'm hardly the beauty you married."

"I have to disagree with you. And no matter how old you are or how many children we have I will still think you are the most beautiful woman in the world."

Marian smiled. There was a time when she wouldn't have believed such things convinced they were merely meant to charm her. Time had taught her that Robin was absolutely sincere. "Are the children asleep?"

"Yes finally. Perhaps we should follow their example."

Marian eyes twinkled mischievously. "Go to sleep?"

"Not quite what I had in mind." He drew her tighter against him and brought his lips to hers. They both moaned into the kiss willingly becoming lost in each other and in the sensations this created.

After a minute Robin picked her up and carried her to the bed. It did not matter how many years they had been together or the countless times they had made love before they never tired of each other.

Marian drew him down against her and Robin thought this must be what heaven consisted of: being in her arms, the feel and taste of her kisses consuming him.

He didn't know how long they lay there just kissing and softly caressing each other through the thin layers of their clothes. That is what he loved most about their lovemaking how they always took the time to savor each moment.

He was kissing his way down her neck when they heard the door open and they both froze upon hearing a little voice call Mama.

Robin groaned in disappointment and frustration as Marian pushed him off her the passionate lover being instantly replaced with the loving mother.

"Sophia, what is the matter sweetheart? Did you have a bad dream?"

Sophia rubbed her eyes and sniffled "Uh huh. Can I stay with you and daddy?"

Marian looked over at Robin and to fight to keep from laughing at his expression. "Only until you fall asleep. Mommy and daddy like to be alone. Come here."

Sophia climbed up between her parents and settled into Marian's arms. Robin's pout disappeared replaced with a contented smile as Marian started to sing softly to their daughter.

In no time Sophia was back sleeping peacefully and Marian gently picked her up and carried her back to her own bed. When she walked back into the room Robin was lying with his hand behind his head. He looked at her and smirked devilishly. "Now where were we?" She returned his smirk and rejoined him in bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: this is the rated M chapter possibly MA. There really is no plot to this just porn so if thats not your thing you can just skip it. Hopefully I will have part 6 up soon.**

Marian lay down beside him her hand slowly stroking his chest. Robin's pulse sped and he swallowed hard. Marian smiled enjoying the effect she still had on him.

Robin watched as she pulled her nightgown off the breath lodging in his throat as it did every time he saw her like this. He reached for her wanting, needing to feel her bare skin against his. With a smile she pushed him back he groaned his eyes pleading with her.

She looked into his eyes desire and mischief shining in her blue eyes. "not yet."

Robin smiled. He didn't know what she was up to but he would gladly play along. "Whatever do you intend to do to me, my lady?"

She leaned in close enough that their breaths mingled. "I just thought I'd have my way with you. Any objections?"

Robin tensed. God how this woman could drive him crazy without much effort. "No. I am utterly in your power."

Marian laughed almost sadistically making Robin wonder at the wisdom of what he had just agreed to. The thought quickly vanished though when she pushed him onto his back.

"In my power are you? I like that." Before he could respond she leaned down and kissed him her tongue darting in and out of his mouth causing pleasant little shocks to run down his body. Her breasts brushed against his chest making him burn and gasp against her lips.

Marian pulled back slightly smiling when she saw the fires already burning in Robin's eyes. She wanted to be in control for once, to push him to the point where he would beg in his need for her. Leaning down she whispered in his ear feeling him shiver as she did. "Now lie still and enjoy."

She could feel his breath catch and his heart pound beneath her hand when she started licking and nibbling his ear. A moment later his breath rushed back. He sighed giving himself completely to the magic of the moment and the woman he loved so absolutely. The woman who was expertly driving his passion higher.

She trailed her lips down his neck his stubble a pleasant roughness against her lips and tongue. She ran her hands over his shoulders, over his strong arms down his chest. She loved just how manly this man who belonged so completely to her was. The distinct smell, taste, and feel of him was more intoxicating than any ale she had ever tasted.

Robin brought one of his hands to her shoulder and trailed it down her back. He needed to feel her as she drove him wild. He loved the smoothness of her skin that felt like fine silk beneath his fingers. Just looking at her was enough to set his pulse racing but this _oh God_.

Marian's lips had trailed down his chest and closed around his nipple. All the blood rushed down pooling in the part of him that throbbed for her. His hand tangled in her hair and his breathing became shallower as she continued to gently bite and lick him.

His breath caught again as her lips and tongue found his stomach. She smiled against his skin before pulling back to look at him. She brushed her fingers over his erection through the thin material of his shorts seeing him swallow hard as she did. "I think it's time we got you out of these." Robin could only nod the desire he saw burning in her eyes making all coherent thought vanish.

Robin watched as she pulled his shorts off and tossed them on the floor. She smirked before bending down again her tongue again exploring his stomach as her hand trailed up his thigh.

Robin tensed in anticipation. His cock jerked begging silently for attention. In the next instant he felt Marian's hand close around him and he moaned. He didn't know how much more of this he could handle. His entire body was on fire with need.

Marian looked up at him for a moment before smiling and leaning down again. He felt the heat and wetness of her mouth enclose him. It took every ounce of his self control to not succumb to the release his body was craving. Instead he gripped the bedpost tightly and gave in to this delicious torment.

For what seemed like an eternity Marian pleasured him. His moans and labored breathing filled the air. It felt like his heart would pound right out of his chest.

She knew his body as well as her own and knew just when to pause and let him regain his control a little before sending him into pleasure filled oblivion again.

Finally Robin had all he could take. He needed to be inside her more than ever needed anything. His voice strangled. "Marian, please"

She withdrew her mouth from him smiling as she straddled him. She was a ready as he was as on fire with need. She moaned as she brushed against him. "Is this what you want?"

"God yes. I need you now."

He moaned as he felt her heat enclosing him slowly. _Far too slowly._ With a groan he grabbed her and rolled her beneath him. "It's time we ended this game of yours. I will get you back for this, love."

She smirked reaching up to pull him more firmly against her. "I'm counting on it."

Robin's lips crashed down on hers as he plunged fully inside her. There was no patience left in either of them only aching need as she gave herself over to the wildness she had brought forth from him. He began to move fiercely against her as his tongue battled hers.

Marian wrapped her legs around him rising up to meet his thrusts. He buried his head in her neck while she ran her nails down his back. He began to move more powerfully desperate to bring her to the breaking point. Each thrust caused intense pleasure to course through them both and their mutual moans filled the air.

Suddenly Marian tensed beneath him her nails digging in his back as she arched up against him. "Oh God, Robin."

He could feel her quivering around him smiling to himself at the knowledge that it was he alone that could bring her this. With one more thrust he let pleasure take him moaning her name, his body shaking from the violence of his release before collapsing against her.

His breathing still labored he just lay in her arms enjoying the feel of her hands caressing down his back and the knowledge that she was his as he was hers. He kissed her neck before pulling back to look in her eyes a smirk appearing. "And I used to think of you and my innocent Marian."

She reached up caressing his cheek. "I am still your Marian."

"And I am yours."

"I know. We should get some sleep. You know how early the children are usually up."

"Yes." He rolled off of her and out of bed to retrieve his under shorts and toss her nightgown to her. He rejoined her in bed wrapping an arm around her from behind and placing a gentle kiss on her shoulder. "I love you, Marian."

She linked her hand through his that was resting on her stomach smiling. "I love you too, Robin." Content in each others arms they let sleep claim them.


	6. Chapter 6

_A month later_

It was a cool fall morning. Robin and Marian were sitting in front of the fire watching the children whose peaceful playing soon (as so often happened) dissolved into a fight. Edward jumped up and started chasing his sister around the room. Robin grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt hauling him back. "Now son, what have we told you about tormenting your sister?"

The boy hung his head. "Sorry, father." The children sat back down on the floor quietly playing with their wooden horses.

A moment later Thornton, who got around remarkably well for a man of his years, entered the room. "Sorry to bother you sir but there is someone who wishes to speak with you."

Robin quickly kissed Marian's cheek before following Thornton to the front door of the manor where he found the housekeeper of Knighton waiting for him. He took one look at her and knew. "Sir Edward?"

"Yes, sir. He appears to have went peacefully in his sleep. I thought it would be best if you told milady."

"Yes. Thank you, Anna."

"Give her my sympathy. Sir Edward was a good man."

He walked back in the manor hearing Marian laughing at the children. How would he tell her? It would break her heart. "Children, why don't you go play outside? I need to speak with your mother." The children rushed past him. "Don't forget your cloaks. It's chilly out."

Robin knelt down in front of her clasping her hands in his. Marian looked up at him worried by his expression. "Robin, what is it?"

"That was Anna. I'm so sorry but your father is…" He broke off as she stood up and walked to the other side of the room shaking her head. He could see the tears in her eyes starting to form.

"Don't tell me that, Robin. Don't you dare tell me that."

He walked over to her and tried to draw her into his embrace but she started pounding his chest. He let her take her anger out on him. "My father cannot be dead. He cannot"

Suddenly the anger left her replaced by absolute despair as she started sobbing and finally allowed Robin to pull her to him. He held her tightly as she cried shedding his own tears over the man who had always been like a second father to him.

After she had stopped crying he still held her softly stroking her hair. "We need to make funeral arrangements."

She pulled back to look at him. "I am not ready for that."

"No one ever is."

Marian sighed pulling away from him. "I should go tell the children."

"No. You sit down. I'll take care of it." He kissed her tenderly and wiped the last of the tears off her cheeks. "Everything will be alright."

He walked out of the manor and called the children. When they reached him he knelt in front of them. How on earth was he supposed to explain death to a 5 and 3 year old? "Do you remember what your mother told you when beggar (a dog who had wandered onto the manor and the kids had kept after much begging of their parents) died?"

Edward spoke first "That he was heaven watching over us."

Sophia finished "And that because we loved him so long as we remembered him he would be with us."

"Yes. Your grandfather died last night." Robin watched tears come to both of their eyes before Edward again spoke.

"Is he in heaven?"

"Yes, son I imagine he is."

Sophia smiled a little through her tears. "Then he and beggar are together watching over us. Do you think grandpa will play with beggar?"

Robin laughed a little. "Yes, Soph I'm sure he will."

Edward sniffled. "I'm going to miss him."

Robin pulled both of his children to him. "Me too, son."


	7. Chapter 7

The night after Edward's funeral Robin was sitting on front of the fire when Marian came in and crawling into his lap like a child. It hurt him to see her in such pain and so vulnerable. He knew there really wasn't anything he could do to help her so he just sat there silently holding her and stroking her hair.

He remembered when his father had died. Marian's support had been the only thing that had kept him partially sane. Even then he had to run to escape his father's ghost. He was driven by the need to make his father and Marian proud of him, not realizing that they were.

Marian was silent for a few minutes letting Robin's presence and his steady heartbeat beneath her ear soothe her. "I miss him"

"I know. I do too. You'll always miss him but the pain does go away in time."

Marian snuggled deeper into his arms. After a while Robin noticed she had fallen asleep. The past few days had been exhausting and she hadn't been sleeping well.

Careful not to disturb her he picked her up and carried her to bed. She stirred when he lay her down and tried to get up. "the children"

"They can do without their mother for one night. You need to sleep."

She settled back down. Robin leaned down and kissed her cheek noticing that she was already back asleep.

A few days later as dusk approached he dragged her out of the manor and to their meadow. Marian protested at first but then conceded.

Once there she gasped at the scene before her. On a blanket were candles already lit and a picnic awaiting them. Robin walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her and holding flowers in hand.

Smiling Marian turned to him. "Robin of Locksley, have you brought me here to seduce me?"

"No. I thought it would be good for you to get out of the manor for awhile. Besides I love you and like making you happy." She thanked him with a kiss quite overwhelmed at how thoughtful he could be sometimes.

After they had eaten they lay in each others arms on the blanket watching the sun set. Marian pulled back to look at him. "I love you and thank you for this."

Robin flashed her his cheeky grin. "No problem, my lady."

She leaned down to kiss him and he was surprised when the kiss turned passionate. Grinning he pulled back from her. "I really didn't bring you here to seduce you."

She smiled at him. "I know but maybe I want to be seduced."

Robin laughed. "Hate to disappoint then." They made it back to the manor well after everyone else was in bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Robin and Marian soon had another son which they named Much causing the former manservant to cry and for once to be speechless. They had twin boys they named Will and Allan and another son they named after John. There would be two more daughters one named Mary Katherine after both of her grandmothers and another which died soon after she was born. That daughter they rarely spoke of having learned long ago it was best to focus on the good things in life not its tragedies.

Their children did indeed stir up trouble though that was to be expected considering who their parents were. Robin and Marian grew accustomed to seeing one of the castle guards dragging one or more of their broad home from whatever mischief they had been causing. Surprisingly all children made it to adulthood alive. Robin and Marian watched happily as their children married and had children of their own.

On Sundays after church the Locksley clan usually gathered at the manor along with the members of the gang who after all were family too. They would eat and laugh watching the children play. Often the children would ask for stories about their adventures which Robin was always happy to supply.

On this particular fall afternoon Robin had promised to take two of his grandsons fishing in Sherwood. Matthew who was 12 and Thomas who had just turned 8 waited impatiently as he told Marian goodbye.

"Robin, please be careful. It looks like its going to storm."

Robin huffed indignantly. "I can look after myself you know. Besides I'm Robin Hood remember."

She smiled at him stoking his gray hairs off his forehead. "Yes an old Robin Hood. Look at all these grey hairs."

"You know you're not so young yourself anymore." He winked at her and kissed her quickly moving away before she had the chance to hit him. When he was a safe distance away he called back. "I love you."

"You better. Otherwise you wouldn't be worth putting up with." Marian just rolled her eyes laughing quietly as Much walked up beside her. "He has never grown up has he?"

"No and we wouldn't love him as much if he had."

"True. Come Much. I believe desert is ready."

"Desert? Lead the way, my lady."


	9. Chapter 9

Later that afternoon after a storm had went through turning the chill air into very cold air, Robin returned soaking wet supported by his grandsons. Marian rushed out to meet him.

"What on earth happened?" Robin looked down sheepishly so she turned to the boys. "Boys, what happened?"

Matthew spoke. "Grandfather was chasing us by the river and we started wrestling and he fell in. I think he broke his ankle."

Marian gave Robin a disapproving look. "Honestly, Robin wrestling at your age. I'll take him in you boys change then get yourselves some tea to warm up."

Marian helped Robin change and made him get in bed to warm up. He couldn't resist a cheeky comment.

"I'd warm up better if you would join me."

"I need to go get Djaq. You could catch your death of cold. Falling in a river when it's this chilly."

"Marian, I'm alright and my ankle is just sore not broken." He held out his hand to her using his best pleading look. Marian crawled into bed curling into his arms sighing.

"What am I going to do with you, Robin of Locksley?"

"Love me forever?"

Marian laughed. They fell asleep but Marian was awakened later by the feeling that something wasn't right. He mind slowly coming out of the fog of sleep she realized Robin was burning up with fever. She shook him but he didn't stir. She quickly got out of bed and raced to Will and Djaq's.

Will opened the door rubbing his eyes quite annoyed at being woken up at this hour. That was until he saw Marian's face. "Marian, what's wrong?"

"It's Robin. He fell in the river earlier. I thought he would be fine but now he has a fever and I can't wake him."

Will hugged her. "Shh. It'll be alright. I'll get Djaq."

Djaq hurried to the manor her medicine bag in hand. She quickly mixed up something and with Marian's help got Robin to swallow it. They stood back and watched him stirring.

"There's really nothing more I can do for now. He has to fight this on his own."

Marian nodded tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Djaq."

"When he wakes up give him a spoonful of this every hour." With that Djaq left worry sinking her heart. She didn't want to worry Marian more but she knew death when she saw it. Hopefully Robin would be okay. He was a fighter but noone can fight forever.


	10. Chapter 10

Robin woke an hour later. Marian was sitting beside the bed asleep in a chair holding his hand loosely in hers. She stirred when she felt him move.

"Robin, you're awake." She reached to feel of his forehead. "Your fever has went down a little." She got up and returned with the medicine Djaq had given her. She laughed as Robin made a face at the awful taste of the stuff. "Here drink some water."

"Honestly I don't know sometimes if Djaq's medicines are meant to cure a person or kill them."

"Well if you weren't so stubborn and would have allowed me to get Djaq earlier you may not have gotten so bad to need the medicine."

"I'm not the only stubborn one. You have your moments."

"Name one time I have been stubborn."

"When I first came back. How long did it take you to admit you still loved me?"

"You deserved that and it took you a while too you know."

"Yes but I have loved you every day since have I not?"

"Yes, you have more than made up for your mistakes. You need to rest. I'll wake you in an hour for your next dose." Robin made a face but did as she asked.

The next day he had seemed to be doing better but that night took a turn for the worse. Marian again sent for Djaq who took a look at Robin before shaking her head sadly.

"I'm sorry Marian there is nothing I can do. His lungs are filled with fluid. It is his time. Prepare yourself."

After Djaq had left Marian sat down beside the bed taking Robin's hand. He opened his eyes.

"So this is it then?"

She hid her tears trying to be brave for him. "You're not going to die. I won't let you."

"I have ears you know and Djaq is right. It's my time. I can feel it." He laughed weakly. "What a way for the great Robin Hood to die. Killed by a bloody cold of all things."

Marian laughed in spite of herself the tears rolling quietly down her face.

Robin reached up wiping her tears away before looking at her his heart in his eyes. "I'm sixty years old that's more time than most people get. I'm very glad to have had this life with you. You made me a very happy man. A very lucky one." He picked up her hand and kissed it.

She smiled at him. "We have both been lucky. We have had quite the life haven't we?"

"Yes, we have" They both smiled as various memories floated through their minds.

"I love you, Robin of Locksley."

"I love you too, Marian of Knighton."

She leaned down and kissed him softly her heart constricting painfully at the thought that it would be the last time she did so.

When she pulled back he reached up caressing her cheek. "I will see you in heaven, love."

She smirked at him trying to keep the mood from being so laden with sadness "With all the mischief you have caused they might not let you in."

"They will. You will be there and God would not be so cruel as to separate us for long."

Robin of Locksley died later that night surrounded by all the people he loved. He had achieved more glory than he could have ever imagined as a young man. I'm sure he would tell you though that his greatest accomplishment and happiness had been his family.


	11. Chapter 11

It seemed as if the whole of the shire turned up to bury and honor its hero. Off to the side of the proceedings the two people whose world had revolved around him held each other.

Marian's voice came muffled on Much's chest. "You once said that he just wanted to loved. Judging by this I'd say he was."

"All he ever really wanted was your love. You were the reason behind everything he ever did."

"I know. He loved you too, Much. Even though he couldn't say it most of the time you meant a great deal to him."

"I know."

That night Marian sat alone in front of the fireplace the silence was stifling. She still found it hard to believe Robin was gone. She still half expected to she him come around a corner cheeky smile and that boyish glint shining in his eyes. A knock at the door startled her.

Opening the door she saw the gang standing there Much at the lead. His eyes were full of concern. "How are you?"

"Lonely, very lonely."

"We thought you might be so we thought we'd come keep you company."

Marian just nodded so the lads brought in a barrel of ale while Much and Marian talked over to the side. Much had a comforting arm around her. "I miss him so much. It's hard to breathe sometimes the ache is so intense."

Much nodded knowingly. "Eve has been gone for five years and I still miss her every second of the day. It does get easier though, I promise."

Allan peeped around the corner. "You two gonna stay in here by yourselves all night when there is ale that needs drinking."

Laughing they walked by in by the fire where Allan handed out cups of ale to everyone. They all had the same thought as they looked around at their slowly decreasing group. Two gone now.

Little John had passed away ten years earlier. He had never married again after Alice. When asked about it he would say he had already known the best and he would never be happy with anything else. His son had returned to Nottingham upon reaching adulthood though.

Allan who had indeed proved to not be the settling down type broke everyone out of their thoughts. "A toast to Robin, who believed in me and gave a rogue a chance to do something good with his life."

Djaq spoke next. "To Robin, who freed a Saracen slave and gave her a new life and a family again."

Will stroked her back gently then spoke. "He was a good man."

Much spoke. "He was the best man I knew and a good friend."

Marian spoke the tears making her voice thick. "He was the man I loved."

Everyone drank their ale with tears in their eyes. Allan wiped his eyes and refilled everyone's cups. "Now what's with all this crying business. Robin wouldn't want that."

The former outlaws spent the rest of the night drinking and recounting the days of Robin Hood and his gang.


	12. Chapter 12

Marian of Knighton, wife of Robin of Locksley and one time Nightwatchman died a year later. Those of a romantic disposition would say she died of a broken heart. An idea the lady herself would no doubt scoff at (even if it is partially true.)

She was laid to rest beside Robin on the grounds of Locksley. The turnout wasn't quite as big as the one for Robin's but there was an unexpected guest. An aging man in black leather came to pay his respects to the woman he had once loved.

Guy of Gisbourne was no longer the man he once was. Not too long after fleeing Nottingham he had turned on his former master killing him. He had then fled north where he had married a local girl who had showed him what love really was. He had years past sent a letter to Marian apologizing for all the wrongs he had done. A letter she had burnt and never told Robin about figuring in would only upset him needlessly. Nor did she tell Robin about the reply she had sent Guy where she accepted his apology and wished him the best.

Over the centuries the story of Robin Hood would be told and retold the truth of the man behind the legend lost somewhere in history. But really is it the truth of the story that matters or the spirit of it?

Robin and Marian's story is one of standing up for what you believe is right even if the odds aren't in your favor and despite what it might cost you. A story of principle. It's a story of never giving up, of love that can last and overcome all obstacles. That is the legacy of Robin Hood and his Lady Marian.


End file.
